Known four-wheeled carts are excessively heavy and excessively bulky. Further, these carts are often not collapsible or easily disassembled for transportation. For example, known four wheeled carts are not easily transported in land vehicles and airplanes where the bulk of the cart displaces valuable space needed for equipment storage.
Further, known four-wheeled carts are assembled with a relatively small castor wheel directly under each corner of the cart. This configuration makes the cart unstable or top-heavy, especially during movement of the cart such as when a castor wheel impacts a small object or when the cart is taken over a step, curb or uneven ground. Known four-wheeled carts also cannot effectively move across outdoor surfaces such as a lawn, deck or uneven sidewalk. In addition, known four-wheeled carts cannot easily negotiate stairs either in a collapsed state or in an assembled state.
When known carts are in a collapsed or disassembled state, the carts are no longer operational. Thus, known collapsed carts serve no other purpose than to be treated as objects to be placed into storage or loaded for transportation.